Sealed Lips
by PianoSonata
Summary: Kacy Potter, an average girl of eleven is not as average as she thinks she is. She is the only child of Harry Potter,she has magical powers beyond anyone’s wildest dreams that grows stronger every second that passes, threatening the existence of mankind.
1. The difference in me

The Difference in Me

Summary: Kacy Potter, an average girl of eleven is not as average as she thinks she is. First of all, she is the only child of Harry Potter; the only wizard who managed to defeat the Dark Lord himself, she grew up without a mother or anyone taking the place of her mother. And lastly, she has magical powers beyond anyone's wildest imaginations that grows stronger every second that passes, threatening the existence of mankind...without a single soul knowing about it.

A/N: For all those who think that this is another one of those 'Harry Potter repetitions with darn crap about Harry and Hermione marrying each other and having a weird daughter who has Draco Malfoy's child as her mortal enemy and Voldemort, who managed to find out how to live w/out Horcruxes after Harry finished his sorry ass, rising from the dead and once again ruining everybody's peaceful lives' fics, then you're darn right it is. And if ever this fic gets validated; I promise to make constructive effort to finish this fic after I jump around like a monkey and scream around the house 'my fic got validated' while doing a war dance.

Chapter one

Harry Potter lay on the bed watching his beautiful and most beloved daughter while she was sleeping. He cannot help but feel sad and lonely because she was going to go in Hogwarts in a few days time. She just received the letter informing her that she was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After raising her for nine happy years and forgetting about his loss of Hermione (his wife) once again, he feels very alone.

"Kacy!" came Harry's voice from downstairs. "Come on! We need to buy your school stuff!" Kacy a regular girl, with dark, brown and curly hair and astonishingly green eyes appeared at the bottom of the stairs gracefully.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley, father?" asked Kacy.

"Yes, we are dear, so hurry up." said Harry serenely.

"Is Uncle Ronald going to be there?" Kacy asked yet again.

"Oh, yes I think he will." Harry assumed.

Some would think that calling your father's best friend "uncle" is a very peculiar thing to do, but for Harry and Kacy, it's just the right thing to do seeing as Ron is almost like Harry's brother. They traveled by Floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron and met up with none other than Harry's best friend; Ron Weasley.

"Hi Kay!" mocked Ron cheerfully. "How's my princess today?"

"Oh come off it, Ron! This little lady is all grown up!" Harry said with a sneer plastered on his face. Kacy forged a giggle that said an 'it's-not-funny-so-let's-not-push-it' gesture.

They bought Kacy's spellbooks, potion ingredients, cauldrons and robes, Ron parted with them on the way to Ollivander's wand shop saying he was going to buy some icecream.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." came the creepy voice of the shop owner.

"My daughter, Kacy needs…" said Harry.

"Oh, so this is the new young Miss Potter. Ah yes, you look so much like your mother."

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander, this is Kacy."

"Hmmm, I do hope I can find you the most suitable wand." He said with an eerie glint in his eyes.

"Try this; Rosewood and unicorn hair, eleven inches, good for Transfiguration, just give it a wave..."

Kacy swished the wand and the window panes lifted itself from the wall.

"Oh no, that couldn't be right, here; Holly and Dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, good for Charms."

Kacy waved the wand and the glass on the picture frame ten feet away from them shattered to pieces.

"Very tricky, just like her father" Mr. Ollivander gave Harry an encouraging look and continued fumbling through the boxes of wands. "Not to worry, here we are! Yew and orchid vine, fourteen inches, nice for conjuring a patronus. The pile of wands on the shelves burst into flames, Harry quickly put it out.

"Sorry, Mr.Ollivander." said Harry apologetically.

"That's quite all right Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander replied with a smile on his face. "Happens all the time, you know."

Kacy tried seven more times until she finally met her match.

"Bloodwood, purpleheart and magical rose petals, thirteen and 1/4 inches, it's one of my oldest, been here sixty years or so, anyway, it's one of a kind, excellent wand, that one is, very versatile."

Kacy swished it for the tenth time and it ignited a thousand red sparks.

"Marvelous! Absolutely outstanding! I hope you and your wand will seek adventures Miss Potter. After all, Hogwarts is a place of adventures. Right Mr. Potter?"

"Ahh, Yes of course." Harry grinned bashfully knowing full well that he had made a lot of adventures in his time at Hogwarts.

They paid twenty galleons for the wand and they came across the most unlikely pair.

"Potter" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "Buying a wand I presume?"

"Malfoy" acknowledged Harry. "Actually, we just have. Your son?"

"Yes, this is Dominic" said Malfoy pointing towards a tall boy with white blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "And this lovely young lady would be?"

"This is my daughter; Kacy. Kacy this is Mr. Malfoy, an old …um…associate of mine. He works in the ministry"

Kacy shook hands with Malfoy and said "Do I need to curtsy to you Mr. Malfoy?"

There was a pause between the two until Dominic cleared his throat loudly that his father came out of the stunned silence.

"Very smart girl you have there, Potter, just like her mother." Malfoy turned and beckoned at his son to follow.

"Father, are you mad at me?" Kacy inquired unceremoniously.

"No, I was just reminded by that git, I mean Mr. Malfoy about your mother." Harry hastily replied.

"Oh, so can you tell me about her? I hardly know anything about her."

"Um, well, she's a very bright witch. She used to help me and your Uncle Ron during our school days, and she was one of my bestfriends. She looks a lot like you, she had curly, brown hair just like yours, and the shape of her face is like yours too. She had honey colored eyes and red, full lips; those are what you didn't get from her." Narrated Harry.

Kacy sighed and thought about her mother.

"Do you think her...yawn"

"And now, it's time for us to go home, where's your Uncle Ron?"

They left Diagon Alley and headed for the Burrow to visit the Weasleys and get the remaining things Kacy left during her stay.

"Kacy!" Ginny flung herself onto the arms of Kacy who looked mildly surprised to see Ginny

"Aunt Ginny, I thought you were at Romania with Uncle Charlie?"

"Oh, I just couldn't help not meeting with my favorite girl, especially before her first year at Hogwarts!"

"I'm so happy to see you!" Kacy said gleefully.

"Me too!"

"Ginny, I thought you wouldn't be back until next month?" Harry suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, I want to go with Kacy tomorrow at platform 9¾, if it's all right with you, Harry."

"Of course it is!"

"Oh I'm so excited!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You could sleep at our house so we'll all go together!" Kacy interrupted.

"Good idea Kay!" Ginny assumed. "If it's alright with your dad."

"Sure, why not!"

The three of them traveled by Floo powder to go back to the Potters' house, ate dinner and slept early for the trip tomorrow.

Morning came too fast. Harry, Kacy and Ginny traveled to King's Cross and went through the barrier at Platform 9¾. Kacy was surprised to see the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express even though she already read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_, it was huge!

"I remember the first time I came to Hogwarts," said Ginny, seeing the startled look on Kacy's face.

"Yeah," Harry assumed "Brings back a lot of memories…happy memories." Ginny grimaced at Harry.

Deep down inside; Kacy was ever so curious of what it was like to be in Hogwarts, with her mother. 

When Kacy entered the train, she saw two boys, second years she presumed, bullying a little boy with crimson hair.

"Hey, give us your chocolate frog or else!" said a fat, brown headed one.

"Yeah, we're hungry!" said an olive skinned boy.

Just before the trembling hand of the first year reached the boys' hands, she uttered an incantation that made the two boys hover in midair.

"I've wanted to do that for years since I got my hands on father's wand." She muttered excitedly.

"Thank you." Said the mousy-haired boy and ran away.

"You're welcome." She replied cheerily.

"Hey get us down from her!" cried the two second years.

"With pleasure." She lifted the spell and the two boys fell to the floor with a loud thud.

It was 1:00 pm and Kacy was sitting alone in her compartment reading her favorite book; _Hogwarts, a History._ She's been sitting there stiff for 2 whole hours and she was getting very hungry. Finally, a young blonde witch came with the food trolley.

"Hello," the witch greeted. "Anything from the trolley?"

"Oh, yes please!" Kacy exclaimed frenziedly. "I'd have five pumpkin pasties and two chocolate frogs please."

"Hungry, are you dear?"

"Yes, pretty much…oh! And I'd also have one flask of pumpkin juice"

Kacy ate her lunch quite enthusiastically, seeing as she was starving to death. Until a tall figure with white blonde hair appeared at the compartment door. He was accompanied by a dark haired boy with olive skin.

"Hello, Ms. Potter" the blonde haired boy uttered.

"You're the boy from Diagon Alley, Malfoy, right?"

"Actually, it's Dominic." Dominic smirked, that legendary smirk that was once plastered to Draco Malfoy, his father's face. "And you?"

Kacy didn't realize that this was a sign of enmity and thought that he was making friends with her. She smiled; her first true smile for months.

"Oh, I'm Kacy; I'm very pleased that someone came to talk to me at last!" Kacy beamed. The dark haired boy chuckled at Kacy's words.

"She thinks you're making friends with her Malfoy!"

"Oh," said Kacy apparently taken aback. "So you're not?"

"Shut up, Zabini!" bellowed Dominic, for his friend was laughing uncontrollably. "No, Nathan here has told me what you just did to him and my other mate. Shame on you. And you're just a first year too."

"Well, if you call those buffoons your friends, then maybe you torment defenseless first years too." Kacy cried out.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. And I quite enjoy it too. It has been a little pastime of mine." He said coolly

"Really? Then who bullied you when you were a first year?"Kacy couldn't contain herself anymore, but managed to keep a blank, expressionless face while saying these words.

Dominic flushed a bright shade of red and blurted out: "That's none of your business, you...you filthy half-blood! You're just like your smutty mudblood mother! Useless and incompetent fools!"

At first it looked like Kacy's face was as composed as ever until she stepped forward at Malfoy and smacked him right at the face, which made his flushed cheeks grow an even darker shade of scarlet.

"How dare you!" Kacy bellowed. "How dare you talk of my mother that way? You don't even know her!"

"You know what, Malfoy? You're pathetic! You judge other people by the means of their blood, but not even knowing them! What about you? Noble reign of Malfoys who just can't shut up about their stinking gold, but just a pile of dismal losers who harass people weaker than themselves. On the contrary you know, you're the ones who are weaker! We, half-bloods and muggleborns still have a face to show after it gets spattered in the mud, because we got soiled for dignity and loyalty."

"So, this makes it all clear, that we are enemies now doesn't it?"

Kacy snickered discriminatorily. "That's very improbable, you know. If you came to this compartment to make foes, then you should've just hexed me as soon as I got in this train. That would've made it easier. For both of us."


	2. What it takes

A/n: Boohoo! Nobody likes my story! Nevertheless, whether anyone adores it or not, I will continue! Even though it makes me look like such a pathetic loser! Time will tell, maybe one day someone will appreciate my wacko and psychotic stories. Anyway, enough with my useless blabbering, here's chapter two.

**

* * *

What it takes**

Re: Last we saw of our heroine, Kacy, she was being bullied by none other than Draco Malfoy's son; Dominic Malfoy. They become each other's mortal nemesis, but what will happen next? Will there enmity grow worse or turn into something else? Ladies and gents, I present Chapter two of Sealed Lips; What it takes.

It has been a pretty hard afternoon for Kacy; no one even made friends with her. She felt so ashamed to think that people will be the ones to make friends with her, but if it wasn't for that stupid Malfoy, maybe they would have. Everyone knows better that to cross Dominic, and since the news that Dominic Malfoy and that 'Potter girl' had a row had spread out, no one, not even the first years talked to her, they were all terrified of the Malfoys. But she was used to it anyway, before she went to Hogwarts, she studied in a muggle school, and they all hated her too.

"As if I'd make any friends anyway," Kacy openly thought as she stared at the window. "Everyone hates me; they all think I'm weird."

She hopelessly sighed and continued to read her book. She remembered the first day of her schooling back in 1st grade; everyone looked as if she was some piece of stale meat. Nobody talked to her, no one. Her only friend was her father; he was the only one that understood her. He said that once that she was in Hogwarts, she will find her true friends; however even he can make mistakes. _And it was his biggest mistake of all _Kacy thought.

Time passed too fast, she found herself sailing a boat with three very talkative girls, and as usual they were acting as if she wasn't there. Kacy was amazed of how big the castle was, the sparkling lights were so dazzling that she couldn't help but grin affectionately.

"What is that psycho grinning at?" she heard a girl with short, blonde hair whisper to the girls. At her annoyance, Kacy just rolled her eyes and continued to gaze at her new home.

They were led by a woman with dark crimson hair. She said that they were to be sorted into their houses in a moment.

"Everyone wait here while we prepare for the Sorting." The woman said. "Now when I call your name you will come forward to be sorted."

Kacy had an urge to laugh when she saw most of them turn white and tremble in fear. Even more, when she heard a boy say that there was to be some kind of test.

"Don't they know that the sorting is merely a …." Kacy was cut short when a booming, sing-song voice filled the entire Hall.

_You may think that you'll fool me_

_But that is most unlikely_

_I'm a hat of pure intellect_

_I am honest and direct_

_Where do you think you'd rather be?_

_In Gryffindor where the bold and fearless all reside_

_In Hufflepuff where the loyal all abide?_

_In Ravenclaw where cleverness is all_

_Or in Slytherin where you will never fall?_

_You may not know the truth_

_And you may not know your destiny_

_Your heads are full of cobwebs and filth_

_That's why you cannot see_

_So that's where I'll now come in_

_Because I'm the Sorting hat _

_Let the sorting now begin_

Everyone gave a round of applause and the Sorting begun.

"Alanis, Tobbie" called out the Professor.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the sorting hat.

"Amelotte, Shirley"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boner, Allison"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting went on and on until it was Kacy's turn. She wasn't even a tad bit nervous. After all, she was alright with any house, she wasn't that picky. And it wouldn't make any difference; no one talks to her anyway.

"Ahh," said the Sorting hat, it was the first time he paused. "Young Miss Potter, the newest Potter. Your aura is the gloomiest of all; did you happen to notice that?"

"Yes?" she replied reluctantly.

"Hmm, very hard indeed. Brilliant mind I'll say, tons of courage and bravery, a great deal of Loyalty, and full of cunning, yes, you are a very hard one. There's no trace of hunger for power, as expected of Harry Potter's daughter of course. Then, better put you in Gryffindor!

The Gryffindor table exploded with shouts and applause as Kacy walked to a seat.

In the Slytherin table Dominic was conversing with Nathan Zabini.

"Don't you think that girl's interesting, Nathan?" asked Dominic.

"What are you talking about, Dominic. I don't find anything interesting with her."

"Well I do. Her personality has an air of incomprehensibility and superiority that I can't quite grasp."

"As the Sorting hat had said, that is expected for the child of Harry Potter."

"Something about her is just so infuriating but at the same time enigmatic." Dominic declared significantly with a smirk on his fair face.

"You mean you, too, feel that she's smarter than you."

"Quite unattainable."

The next morning, Kacy felt light-hearted, because she now knows that not everyone really hates her. But still, no one really made friends with her, and she really didn't have the nerve to befriend anyone, decisively it was not her field of expertise. She was much too full of pride; her father always said that her mother was exactly the same.

Kacy found all of her subjects really fascinating even though she already knows most of them, but she felt she understood it even better on a different perspective. She tried not to raise her hand too often since she didn't want to drag too much attention onto her and she didn't want everyone to think that she was such a know-it-all. The only times that she will raise her hand was the times when no one raised theirs. What she hated most that day was Malfoy and his cronies keep hexing her on her way to classes. Not that she can't block all them; it was that it slowed her down. And because of one of those unfortunate hexes, she became late for her class, which happened to be Potions.

"My, my," said a professor with greasy, black hair. "You're late, miss Potter and on the first day, too. You're just like your incompetent father; never really caring that time is precious."

"Professor," Kacy began. "I'm sorry, but it is not my tardiness that you should blame, but your students. They kept disturbing the peace of dragging myself down in this class."

"My students?" said Professor Snape mockingly. "Such lies."

"Forgive me, Professor, but if you do think that way, I must say that you are nothing but a pathetic old fool who can't see people for who they are, because your gigantic, hooked nose is blocking the way." Everyone burst out laughing, while Snape was left dumbstruck.

"Oh, and professor, I was only twenty two seconds late, so no need to make a big fuss out of it. And I clearly asked for your forgiveness so it really isn't considered harassment." Kacy smiled sweetly and sat down her chair.

Judging by the face of Snape, he was never embarrassed like this in his whole career. It took him a few seconds before recovering from Kacy's words. He chose not to put any more attention into Kacy, obviously not wanting to have an even more awkward situation, he continued class without even glancing in Kacy's way. This made her more comfortable, since she really didn't enjoy a professor's attention. When class ended everyone started patting Kacy's back and congratulating her.

"Great job!" said a blue-eyed boy.

"Love your guts!" said a brunette girl.

"Brilliant!"

"See you next class!"

Kacy couldn't help but smile at them all. Beyond doubt, LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL.


	3. A thirty minute friendship

A/n: Hello!! I'm back again! Thanks to those who continue supporting this story. And I hope you send more reviews because it means so much to me. Maybe for you it's just a bunch of stupid words, but I appreciate it a lot. This is my first time writing fan fiction here in so forgive me if the story isn't going the way you expect it, and if I happen to have grammatical errors, I still don't have a beta reader. Yeah, okay so I guess we should go on with the story then!

A 30 minute Friendship

Re: In the last chapter, our heroine found herself placed in Gryffindor and had the happiest first day of school ever, well, not Professor Snape. But still, she has no friend to share all the fun of outwitting the hooked-nosed professor. Will she ever find one? Ladies and gents, Chapter three; A three minute friendship.

* * *

Kacy was a really goal-oriented girl, and we needn't ask why, she being Hermione Granger's daughter and all. So, she followed her daily schedule: she wakes up on 7:00 am, takes a bath, makes her bed (she really didn't approve of having to enslave houselves) go to breakfast alone peacefully go to class while blocking the hexes Malfoy and his cohorts are casting on her, have lunch then go back to class, eat dinner, finish all of her homework even those who are due weeks away. Even though she was having a pretty normal life, she still wasn't satisfied. She felt happy at certain times, yet they were all temporary.

'_I wonder if I'll ever get around this.' _Kacy desperately thought while staring out of the window.

"Ms. Potter," called out Professor Wimseik, the head of Gryffindor. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, I'm just fine professor." Replied Kacy idly.

"Well, you seem very exhausted and you look very pale." Said the motherly professor.

"I'm just fine, professor, really. I want to stay in class."

"You sure you don't to go to the hospital wing, you may be coming down with something."

"Yes, I'm quite sure. I'll be alright; I don't want to miss out on anything."

Kacy felt really uncomfortable after Professor Wimseik hauled the attention of the whole class onto her, it wasn't really a big deal, she guessed so.

After class ended, Kacy really did feel limp; she couldn't stand straight because her knees were shaking. She stomped hard on the floor and forced herself to walk.

'_What's happening to me?' _she thought mutedly. '_I...I can't seem to…to walk straight. _

While taking the steps of the stairs, she suddenly felt so weak and fainted. Some students screamed when they saw Kacy fall down the staircase and others shouted for help, which came soon enough.

'_Where am I?'_ Kacy thought_. 'Why do I feel so…so weary?'_

When Kacy opened her eyes, she saw Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, beside her looking more worried than ever.

"Miss Potter," she declared shakily. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I think so. I just feel a little...er…weak."

"You had has all worried."

"What?" Kacy inquired reproachfully.

"You suddenly fainted and fell down the stairs." Professor McGonagall apprehensively. "And your heartbeat stopped for a whole minute. We all thought you died."

"Is…is that so?"

"Miss Potter, I know that your passion for your studies is really high, but you really mustn't over exhaust yourself from all of the schoolwork. You must find an outlet for all of those stress. I can't believe I'm the one saying this to you, but, you really should have fun. After all, you are still a child."

"Really, headmistress, it isn't from the schoolwork. They don't tire me out all." Muttered Kacy defensively. "It's just, this hasn't happened to me before."

"You shouldn't attend any more classes today. Spend the remainder of the day resting."

"But I just can't do that." Kacy reasoned out. "I will miss so much!"

"Miss Potter, both you and I know that you will not miss out on anything, since you already know them." Cried Professor McGonagall, her voice full of sarcasm.

"But I can go to class tomorrow, right?" Kacy asked hopefully.

"Of course, when you return to your normal state."

The Headmistress headed out and as soon as the wooden doors had closed, Kacy exploded like a volcano.

"Great! How could this day possibly get even worse?"

* * *

In the Head's office…..

"I never thought I'd live to see a combination of Potter and Granger. Don't you think so Albus?" said Professor McGonagall to a portrait of an old man with white hair and a long beard, with half-moon spectacles.

"The way you say it is as if it's a bad thing." Replied Albus Dumbledore.

"Believe me Albus, I think it is."

* * *

Kacy was so irritated of not going to class that when the clock struck 9, she decided to take a stroll in the Astronomy tower to clear her thoughts. Even though she didn't have an invisibility cloak, she was as sly as a Slytherin, just like the hat said. She managed to go to the tower without alarming anyone. She reflected on her thoughts while gazing at the stars.

'_I regret ever becoming a witch,' _She began to cry, for the first time ever. _'and just become a mu- _

"Why?" a casual voice inquired out of nowhere.

"What?" Kacy turned around.

"Why do you want to become a muggle?" came the drawling voice of Dominic Malfoy.

Kacy acted as rapid as lightning and pulled out her wand from her robe.

"I'm warning you Malfoy, if you come any closer I'll-"

"Easy Potter, I'm not here to murder you or something."

"Then why are you here?" Kacy demanded with certainty.

"I always go here, to clear my thoughts. It's not like you're the only one who has a right to go wherever you please, you know." Malfoy gazed at the pitch black sky with tiny specks of luminous light. Kacy didn't change her position, she didn't trust Malfoy, she never did.

"So," Malfoy began. "Why do you want to become a muggle, isn't being a half-blood embarrassing enough?"

"What! How did you..."

"Read your mind? Well unlike you, I know Legilimency, and I'm pretty good at it, too." Malfoy smirked at her, that legendary smirk that has fooled many.

"Because Life is complicated."

"Pardon?" said Malfoy apparently perplexed.

"Didn't you just ask me why I wanted to be a muggle?"

"Didn't saw that coming." Dominic replied sarcastically.

"Then your Legilimency is rubbish." She answered scornfully. "You know, Malfoy your small talk isn't going to work for whatever it is you're planning."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Better shut your big, fat mouth then." Kacy retorted.

"Why are you acting so childishly and obstinately, that's very irritating you know?"

"Number one, I am a child! Number two I tend to be that way with people who are as dense as you."

"I see that you lost your never-ending clever talk." Kacy sneered at the nasty comment and completely ignored Dominic.

"Come on, can't we just be friends for, at least an hour?" Malfoy told her.

"No." Kacy replied plainly.

"50 minutes?"

"No."

45 minutes?"

"No." she said yet again. "I don't know what you'll gain in doing this but you can't sway me."

"30 minutes?"

"Fine!."

Dominic grinned broadly but Kacy only pouted even more.

"So, now we're friends, we should call each other by our first names. You call me Dominic and I'll call you..um..What's your first name again?"

"Kacy." She replied haughtily.

"Okay, so nice meeting you Kacy." Said Dominic extending his right arm to Kacy. Kacy reluctantly took hold of it and shook it. Dominic smiled at her, but she didn't dare smiling back. They talked about each other's parents and their hobbies, for the first time, Kacy really did feel like she had a friend.

"..and then when I fell off my broom, my dad came rushing out and said I needed to practice more. He didn't even told me off." Recited Dominic.

"Your dad's pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, we're more like brothers than father and son. We're always looking after each other, because my mom died when I was only seven. What about you?"

"Oh, I don't really know pretty much about my parents. My dad and I are like best friends, he always defends me from anything or anyone. But my mom, I never even caught a glimpse of her; I was only a year old when she died. But I do know, she was very clever and brave, she was beautiful, too."

"Sorry. That explains it though."

"Explains what?"

"My dad always said she was such an insufferable know-it-all and they always bickered, and one time, she even slapped him on the face. But he always said that she was a great witch, even for a muggleborn. And he hated her for her nerve."

"You know, you're pretty lucky. You know more about my mother than I do."

Kacy was disturbed when she caught a sight of incandescent green light up the sky. She saw a skull with a serpent tongue. She couldn't quite distinguish it, but something about it was oddly familiar, when she turned around, Dominic wasn't there anymore, but a man with decaying flesh and horrid snake-like features was.

"Boo."

Kacy screamed and screamed and when she opened her eyes she was back at the hospital wing, perspiring like mad.

A/n: There you go! Please pardon me if I have mistakes, I really don't have that much experience; I am a newbie after all. Just remember to review! I appreciate it a lot!!


	4. A Forgotten Day

A/n: Hey everyone! This is going to be my last post this week! So I'm sorry if I left a few cliff-hangers here! I'm not really sure if I'm going to be able to update next week, but I promise I'll try really hard. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

The Forgotten Day

Re: In the last chapter, we join Kacy as she became weak with grief and happened to be consoled by the most unlikely person of all; Dominic Malfoy. But who was the mysterious man she saw? Could he be Lord Voldemort, arose from the dead? Or could all of this be a deception which will cease to come true? Chapter four: The Forgotten Day.

* * *

"It…it was all a dream."

Kacy couldn't believe her eyes; she was back at the hospital wing, sweating intensely. She could feel her flesh crawl as she remembered that horrible, putrefying face. She assumed it was a dream, for she acted so uncharacteristically, and so did Malfoy. But why?

"But it all seemed so real." Kacy wondered out loud. "How come it wasn't?" Kacy looked at the clock on her bedside table and found out it was just 3:00 am; she slumped back to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her had hit the pillow.

The next morning, she couldn't help but wonder about last night. She wondered why it was Malfoy, of all people. _'Well to be honest to myself, he is the closest person I know since I got here, even though he irks me ever so often.'_ Kacy thought. She went to her classes as usual, ate her meal and went back to her classes. _'I really have to admit, my life is pretty boring.' _She sighed as she walked towards the library. When she stepped inside, she was surprised to see so many people, all tables were full. She strode to the bookshelves and grabbed the books she needed.

"I do hope I find a table." Whispered Kacy to herself. She walked table by table until she found one; only a boy with black hair was there. She walked over and politely whispered to him; "Do you mind if I sit here? Only, everyone else's is full."

"Oh, not at all." The boy smiled at her and continued reading.

"Okay, thanks." Kacy started setting up her books and her things and stared at the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me," the boy interrupted. "My name's Brent, Brent Wilhelm. How about you?"

"Kacy Potter." Kacy replied.

"Are you in Gryffindor?" Brent asked.

"Oh, yes." Kacy responded.

"Really? So am I." Brent exclaimed. "Hey! You're the girl who humiliated Professor Snape, aren't you?"

Kacy just grinned at him receptively.

"That was so cool, you know!"

"Thanks" said Kacy appreciatively. "So, who are your parents?"

"They're muggles." Answered Brent. "So, how about you?"

"Well, my mother is already dead, but my dad is always there for me."

"I'm sorry. Who is he, though?"

"Who?"

"Your dad?"

"Oh, you mean his name?" Kacy replied reluctantly.

"Yes."

"Harry Potter."

"You mean, the Harry Potter? The one who defeated the Dark Lord?"

"Um, yes?"

"Wow, I've read so many books about him. He is so awesome." Muttered Brent excitedly. "Do you think you can you can introduce him to me?"

"Oh, sure. He'll be quite happy to meet you." Kacy happily replied.

Kacy was so blissful that she met Brent; he was a very nice person. For the first time ever, she had a real friend. She didn't know whether it was the peaceful aura

Of the library, or the fact that Brent respected her father, or she really liked Brent's modest personality, but from then on, they were inseparable.

Kacy woke up the next morning, feeling extremely jovial and she can't explain why. She changed into her clothes knowing that it was Saturday and there were no classes. She went down to the Gryffindor common room and searched for Brent until she found him on a chair near the fire, doing his unfinished homework.

"I can't believe this! A 3 feet essay on the 12 uses of Dragon's blood! Snape's gone mad!" exclaimed Brent.

"Are you finished with that?" inquired Kacy.

"As you can see, not yet." Brent replied irritably.

"Well, have you eaten you any breakfast at least?"

"Nope. Thanks to Snape!"

"Come on, you can do that later, let's have some breakfast."

"But..."

"Tell you what; I'll help you finish it later."

"Thanks, Kacy, you're an angel! And besides, I am a little hungry." Brent's stomach suddenly rumbled loudly.

"I think that would be an understatement." Kacy replied sarcastically.

They arrived at the Great Hall and had breakfast. Kacy had buttered toast, sausages, eggs and hot chocolate, Brent had pretty much of everything. The two were eating peacefully when Kacy caught a glimpse of a snowy-white owl that carried an enormous parcel. The owl was heading towards Kacy and it landed gracefully in front of her. The parcel was addressed to Caroline Ysabelle Potter; Kacy gasped and gaped at the unexpected package.

"Who's Caroline Ysabelle?" questioned Brent.

"Um...That's me."

"Really? Who's it from?"

"My father." Kacy replied.

"Why'd he send you a package?" asked Brent yet again.

"Well, you see…it's...Er…my birthday today."Kacy whispered timidly.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I forgot!" Kacy said defensively as her face turned as red as a tomato.

"You forgot your own birthday?" Brent was cut short when another owl landed in front of Kacy, this time it was a circular parcel. Five more owls brought five more parcels to Kacy and all were addressed to Caroline Ysabelle. Kacy was now an even darker shade of red.

"Hey, how come these people all call you Caroline Ysabelle?"

Kacy noticed that all the eyes of the students were on her and the parcels. She noticed that the snowy owl still didn't take flight, she wondered why. She opened the letter from her father. It read:

_Dear Kacy, _

_Happy Birthday! I wish you all the best. There's another letter enclosed in this parcel, I just wrote this to tell you_

_that the owl is already yours. There's a small cage inside, it will enlarge as soon as you touch it. I love you!_

_Love your father, Harry _

"Wow! You got an owl for your birthday? That is so awesome!" cried Brent, apparently awestruck.

"Come on, let's go to the common room." They grabbed all the parcels and ran to the Gryffindor common room where people wouldn't consider Kacy as a bigheaded, conceited spoiled brat. They settled down all the parcels and started unwrapping them. First, they opened Harry's parcel, which contained a lot of sweets, a small cake, a snow globe and the owl's cage.

"This is a very beautiful owl you know." Said Brent while stroking its feathers. "What are you going to name her?"

"Why don't you name her, you're really good at History of Magic, maybe you'll find her a suitable name."

"How about Taliane? She's the witch who sacrificed her life to rescue her father and mother."

"Really? That's fine with me."

The second parcel was from Mrs. Weasley, it contained a large chocolate cake and chocolate chipped cookies.

"She sure doesn't want me to be fat doesn't she?" said Kacy incongruously. They both laughed at the comment.

The third parcel was from Ron Weasley, it held a hardbound sketch book and an endless-ink quill. The next package was from Ginny Weasley, a dark crimson robe and a heart-shaped locket.

"Hey look, your godmother says this locket was your mother's."

"Really?" Replied Kacy. She examined the golden locket and found letters engraved on it. It clearly read; HJM, her mother's initials. "It sure is.

The fifth packet was from George Weasley and his wife Alicia Spinnet, a book called; _A Brief History of Greek Mythology_ and the famous WWW prankbox. The next parcel was from George's twin, Fred and his wife; it contained a crystal ball that's also an alarm clock and a fortune-teller. The last parcel was from Bill and Charlie, a timeturner and a music box where you can record your voice.

"That's all of it." Kacy muttered in relief.

"I still don't get it why they call you Caroline Ysabelle, is that code name or something?"

"Actually, it's my real name, and Kacy's is just my nickname."

"How did it become your nickname? It's not that close to your real name."

"In fact it is. If you get the Ca from Caroline and the Ys from Ysabelle, it'll form Cays. But my dad is a really humorous guy and just played it, so it became Kacy."

"I wonder why they announced your nickname instead of your real name."

"Simple. They, too, believed that my name was too long."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why you forgot your own birthday."

"I had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Well, it's your fault I haven't gotten you any present."

"That's okay. Want to start on that cursed essay of yours?"

"Okay."

* * *

A/n: Hi guys! As I've said, I'm not going to be able to update sooner so I'm going to give you a few previews for the next chapters.

For the next chapter, they're going to meet Lucia Lovegood; we obviously know who her mother is. She'll complete the Golden Trio and…oops! Too much info, anyway, stay tuned! And please do leave a review!


	5. Meeting Your Weakness

a/n: Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. It's just our periodical examination is next week and I probably have to study! I did this chapter in a rush so it's probably the shortest chapter i've ever done in my life. don't worry, after this week, i can write longer chapters, ha! Wish me luck with your reviews!

Re: In the last chapter, Kacy and Brent found themselves opening unexpected birthday presents of Kacy. But what will happen to our heroine next? Stay tuned! I present chapter 5; Meeting your weakness.

Meeting Your Weakness

The next, next morning was truly uneventful for Kacy. She woke up early, took a bath and prepared her things for class, waited for Brent, dodged Malfoy's hexes and proceeded to class. But even though she had Brent as her friend, she was still discontented. Number one, he talked about too much muggle sports and Quidditch, number two, he's a boy! And no matter how much she liked him, their personal interests still didn't match. However, being the optimistic type that she is, Kacy didn't complain.

"Hey! What are they doing?" exclaimed Brent.

"Who?" asked Kacy.

"Those bunch of guys around that girl."

"What!" And there they saw a girl with dark blonde, greenish hair hovering unresponsively in midair.

"Hey!" yelled Kacy. "What are you doing!?"

"Oh look," said a tall fifth year with a wicked smile. "Another ickle first year, do you want to join her too?"

"Let her down or I'm going to have to hurt you." All of the fifth years surrounding the girl laughed at her comment and started twisting their knuckles as if to intimidate her.

"Do you really think so? Foolish little girl, do you even know how to count? Let's see, there're one, two, three, four, five...Six…seven…eight…nine… ten of us and only one of you! Ha! I don't think that would be very helpful." The boys started laughing again.

"You're wrong," interrupted Brent. "She has me!"

"Ten versus two then, as if that makes any difference."

"Put her down now!" yelled Kacy.

"Or what? Going to throw your teddy bear at me?"

"Expelliarmus!" cried Kacy, and the fifth year crashed down in the lake.

Right then and there, all the other nine fifth years charged at her and started shouting spells at her. Kacy started to grin and uttered a single spell that had all of the fifth years hurtling towards the lake. "Evinico infinitus."

"Wow! How did you do that?" asked Brent.

"You are a dark witch!" yelled someone from the background.

Kacy ran to the girl with blonde hair anxiously and irritably.

"Why didn't you fight them? You should've fought them and defended yourself instead of not struggling and allowing yourself to die!"

"Thank you," said the girl softly. "For saving me."

"What's your name?" Brent suddenly interjected.

"Lucia….Lovegood." she replied hesitantly.

"Oh, hi I'm Brent Wilhelm and this is Kacy Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Lucia responded stuttering.

"Never mind that," said Kacy. "Why did they hex you?"

"They said it was because of my mere existence." Lucia uttered abruptly. "They all think I'm…weird."

"But that's not enough reason to make you hover in midair for minutes."

She started to smile weakly and looked at the two, face to face.

"I'm the only one in our year who has a single parent that runs the Quibbler and who's been born with this kind of hair and sees dead animals and talks to them, wears bones of birds for earrings and can melt anything I look at if I want to. Don't you think that's enough to curse me to Oblivion?"

"No." Kacy persistently replied. "No one deserves to be picked on just because they're different. If that is so, we should fight each other, because we're all weird, we are all different."

Lucia started chuckling and stared at her. "I know you have some points, and I cannot directly tell you that you are wrong. Nevertheless, I thank you for comforting me and giving me a spark of acceptance a second there."

She stood up and strode back to the corridor.

"She really is kind of strange isn't she?" Brent wondered out loud.

"Brent!" Kacy cried out."

"Sorry! But she is, I mean she has her normal personality, but maybe using the term mysterious is appropriate don't you think?"

"Whatever she has, I think she's depressed. Really depressed."

"As in kind of missing-the-favorite-tv-show-you've-been-waiting-to-see-for-a-whole-month-because-it-was-canceled-by-your-parents-because-you-watched-too-much-tv depress?"

"I think it's worse than that."

"Really? What can be worse?"


	6. Faith Cheats

A/N: So sorry guys! I haven't really kept my promise that well! Anyway, I hope this chapter can repay all those wasted days. I know you think that this chap is a load of rubbish, yeah you're right it is! But it's part of a whole new plot I'm devising, so there's gonna be a few changes.

Re: After a millenium, chapter six, Ladies and gents!

Faith Cheats

It was a normal Tuesday morning as usual. Classes came and classes ended, however, Kacy felt slightly uneasy; like something bad was going to happen. The atmosphere was so intense she could barely breathe, and worst of all; there was this sudden pain in her chest she couldn't bare. Her head was throbbing very painfully and her heart was beating so rapidly, she can almost hear every single pound. Obviously, it wasn't an ordinary thing that can happen to an ordinary girl. Or is she really as ordinary as she thinks she is?

"Hey Kacy…yoo-hoo! Hello!!! Kacy!"

"What?!" said Kacy when she finally came to her senses.

"I've been talking to you for a full 45 minutes and you haven't even listened to a single thing I said!!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, what was that again?"

"You're hopeless!" Brent exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kacy said flatly.

"Come on, you don't seriously think I'm that daft to believe that don't you?"

Kacy sighed heavily and stared pleadingly at Brent.

"Well, I hoped you would." She muttered sarcastically.

"Come on, what happened?"

"I….I just have this feeling that something utterly horrible is going to happen, like...like someone's going to get hurt."

"You know, if we weren't in the wizarding world, I'd say you lost your marbles." Brent declared.

For a moment, Kacy saw blurred visions in her head, full of violet and black smoke; she heard tormented screams of a woman and cries of an infant in the background. Blood was everywhere, cold, maniacal laughter was echoing around.

'_You coward! Stand up fight like a real wizard!' _

'_Hermione! Leave! Take her and run away!'_

'_No Harry, I won't leave you!' _

'_Ahh, you have an infant, how delightful. That should make a fine end for Harry Potter.' _

'_Don't you dare! You heartless being!' 'Leave her alone!'_

'_Since you're a filthy mudblood, you don't deserve being killed the wizard way. And of course, I'd like to see your blood, your filthy muggle blood flowing down my hands!' _

"There you go again…Kacy, are you okay?"

"She was …murdered, murdered dreadfully by that…that…" Kacy stuttered and did not notice the tears that were continuously flowing down her face. "I…I saw, I saw her…..die."

"Kacy? What are you saying?" Brent asked curiously and apparently worried.

"I…I don't know, I can't…I can't help…" she burst into tears and embraced Brent tightly.

"Kacy! Your nose, it's...it's bleeding!"

Kacy touched her nose to look at the crimson liquid it emitted. She looked at it with a horrified expression before falling down onto the floor.

When Kacy woke up, she was in the hospital wing. She felt nauseous and her surroundings were spinning. It took a while before she regained her focus to see that Brent was arriving.

"What happened to you? You passed out all of a sudden."

"I…I'm terrified of blood, I can't stand it. The healers in London say that I have a phobia of blood. No one can explain why."

"Are you sure that's all of it?"

"Well not anything I can understand." She answered. "But I do remember seeing my mom die."

"You act like seeing that doesn't upset you at all."

"It does." she replied sadly. "It's just...I've always imagined how she died, and now, I know."

"By any chance, don't you have any seer blood in you?"

"Don't be stupid Brent; I saw something that happened in the past, not the future." Kacy said irritably.

"Okay, Okay I was just wondering."

"But I must admit that it was pretty freaky."

"Yeah, not many firs' years see their parents die." A hoarse voice muttered out of nowhere.

"Hey, I think I know you…" said Kacy.

"Know me? I'm pra'tically yer uncle er something like tha'." Said the man with bushy black hair and twice as large as a full grown one, and thrice as vast. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper, and professor of Care for Magical creatures. I'm a long time pal of yer dad, and he wanted me ter look after yer, and when I heard you was sick, I rushed over here as quickly as I could."

"Sure you didn't break any stairs on your way here?" Brent muttered derisively.

"Brent!" Kacy squealed.

"Better watch yer mouth there or it'll be somewhere yer don't want it to be."

"Wait, wait, wait. You know my dad?"

"Sure! Ever since he was an infant."

"Then can you tell me more about my mom?"

"Better drink some coffee, then, this'd be a long night."

"


	7. An open door, A new Power

**A/n:** Hello to all!! I'm back! I had this chapter ages ago, but because of my new fic (**His Sister**) I haven't paid much attention to this one, but I promise I'll try harder to make this story worth reading. Pls. review everyone!! I'll post the featured review of the week! It's, you know, like the best question asked and answered. Please cooperate everyone!! Please!!

* * *

An open door, a new power

"I understand that Voldemort tried to kill my father, but why did he murder my mother as well?" Kacy asked with great anxiety.

"Well she got on the way, anyone who interferes with 'im he kills."

"You said that he did something with me before he died."

"Yeh, he did. Di'nt know what was it though."

"But why didn't he kill me?"

"Tha's the myst'ry to it. He din't want to kill yeh, got some plan fer ye or somewhat. He knew he was going to die so he made a plan or somewhat." Hagrid replied.

"Hold on a sec," Brent suddenly interrupted. "You mean to say, that Kacy is part of that plan of his? You're saying that he's going to use Kacy or something like that."

"Tha's the main theory, but nobody knows the real thing."

"How could he? I don't posses any talent for his disposal or that would be any use to him." Kacy answered truthfully.

"Kacy, do yer remember anything abou' tha' night, when tha' man killed yer mother? Anything at all?" Hagrid asked her.

"How could she? She was just an infant then." Brent retaliated.

"No, I don't," Kacy replied. "Nothing. I…wait. I …remember …a...um...black smoke…everywhere. Screams…and a flash of dark purple light. It hurt…a lot."

* * *

The next morning, while Kacy and Brent were walking along the corridor to their next class (which was flying lessons) they heard a scream. The same girl, Lucia, was once again dangling by her ankle, only, way higher than before and with Dominic Malfoy as the spellcaster.

"Please, stop!" Lucia begged.

"What are you doing?" Kacy yelled out to Malfoy.

"Isn't it obvious?!" he replied sarcastically.

"Put her down now!"

"And why would I do that? She deserves it for tripping me."

Leave her alone, Malfoy! Or I'll make you!"

"Oh no! I'm scared!" Dominic replied with a mocking voice. "You want her, then why don't you get her?!"

He made a circular motion with wand that sent Lucia higher into the air and crashing around and around the sky. Kacy acted quickly and grabbed a broom out of nowhere. She flew upward with such haste but still regained her composure. She soared like an eagle and caught Lucia in her arms on time, she placed Lucia on the broom, but lost her balance and fell off the broom, fifty feet in the air. She screamed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes went red and her hair flashed white and she floated in midair, as soon as she lowered onto the ground, her eyes and hair came back to normal.

"Kacy!" Brent shouted when Kacy landed gracefully. "Are you okay? What happened to you"

"I, I don't know." She stammered. "It just sort of, just, just came."

"What came?" Brent asked agitated.

"Power."


	8. Hanging by a Thread

**A/n: **Hello everyone!! I was planning to do this chapter after several more actually, but I want to get to the climax of the story so bad, so, sorry if I've been too hasty and selfish!!! heheheh. Enjoy the read! And please review!!!

* * *

**Hanging by a Thread**

Kacy collapsed right after talking answering Brent's question. Everyone tried to revive her. Madame Pomfrey slipped some potion down her mouth and Professor McGonagall tried the Renervate spell several times, but it did not work. She tried everything she could to wake Kacy, but so far, nothing happened. They decided to owl Harry Potter, and minutes later, he appeared in the fireplace of Professor McGonagall, looking absolutely overwrought and frightened.

"What happened to Kacy? What happened to my little girl?" Harry demanded anxiously.

"Mr. Potter, calm down. She's in the hospital wing; she still hasn't been revived yet."

"What happened, Professor?" Harry insisted once again.

"Let us talk in my office Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "I'd rather not let anyone hear this."

They proceeded to Professor McGonagall's office. It was definitely unlike Dumbledore's old office. This office had smaller quantity of junk, than Dumbledore's.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall started. "I have a theory."

"Do you think it's the same as mine?" Harry whispered calmly. True, he also had a speculation about what could be the cause of what's happening to Kacy. "I have been curious as to why Voldemort haven't tried to kill Kacy when she was a baby."

"I think we both have the same hypothesis, Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall placidly. "I believe that Lord Voldemort has planned something long ago with that child. I sense that he will use her to regain power. Hagrid has told me about Kacy's certain memory concerning the day of her mother's death. She said that she had seen black smoke in the scene and a flash of purple light."

"Yes, there has been black smoke. But I do not recall seeing any purple light." Harry muttered, looking quite perplexed.

"That would corroborate my theories of course. I think Voldemort has cast a spell upon your daughter. A spell so powerful, it binds him to her 'til after his death." McGonagall explained darkly.

"What spell would that be, Professor?"

"Mors mortis Coniugo. The Death Bind spell." Professor McGonagall sighed sadly.

"And what exactly would that mean?" Harry muttered, now standing off his seat.

"Neither one can survive if one will die. Lord Voldemort tied her to his death. He tied himself to her so he could survive." Harry burst into tears upon hearing these words. "I'm afraid that if Voldemort dies, Miss Potter will follow his demise."

Professor McGonagall watched Harry sob and moan all around her office and couldn't help but share his grief with him, she wiped the big droplets of tears falling from her eyes and patted Harry on the back and tried to comfort him.

"Why is it always me?" he cried. "I'm supposed to be the only one to finish Voldemort but, along with my daughter?"

"Life isn't fair Mr. Potter." McGonagall muttered, suppressing her tears. "It always isn't. You will have to make very difficult decisions from time to time in your life. Your daughter's life or the safety of millions?"

"Isn't there anyway to reverse this spell?" Harry hesitantly said, finally regaining his composure.

"I'm afraid there is no known reversal for this spell."

Harry started to sob again, gradually losing hope in saving his daughter's life.

"But I believe there is, Mr. Potter, I believe there is." McGonagall whispered with a glint in her eyes.

Brent watched Kacy in her sleep. She wasn't breathing, but her heart was beating, rather fast he might add. He stroked her face while fighting the urge to cry. Kacy was his best friend, and seeing her lay like this as if she was dead was a very painful thing for Brent.

Suddenly, Kacy grabbed Brent's hand and opening her blank, white eyes while saying with a sinister voice; _"I_ _will regain power, I will kill Harry Potter no matter what happens, I will regain power!!" _she then laughed with a voice so unlike her own and fell back onto her bed.Brent tried to free his arm from Kacy's grasp, but he couldn't, it was so tight. Then Harry came into the room.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I-I can't get her hand off me." Brent muttered in a panicked voice.

"Ego Solvo." Harry yelled and Brent's arm was unbounded from Kacy's hands.

"What happened?" Harry asked once again.

"She woke up, sir," Brent muttered, apparently flustered. "Her eyes went blank and she was saying something about regaining power and killing…you, sir, in a very weird voice. Then she laughed and fell back to bed."

"What were you doing before that happened?"

"I was just stroking her face, and then she grabbed my arm and acted as if she was possessed."

"I think…" Harry said to nobody in particular. "I know what we're dealing with."


	9. Altered Emotions

**A/n: Hello once again my fair Sealed Lips readers! Chapter, what chapter are we on already? Chapter nine!? OMG! Time is so fast!! Months ago, I never thougt I was going to be able to finish this fic, but now look! I'm halfway there! That's right guys! I'm almost finished. But don't worry, I'm not confirming anything, but I'm quite sure that the chapters not going to exceed twenty!! hehehe. Ci Vediamo! ****

* * *

**

**Altered Emotions**

Harry stared at the lifeless form of her daughter. He sat down beside her and held her hand; she suddenly rose from bed and coughed as if she has just been strangled. Kacy opened her eyes and Harry was shocked to see them flash red and return to their normal green color.

"Dad?" Kacy whispered with a throaty voice.

"Kacy! You're, you're finally awake!" Harry exclaimed jubilantly, hugging her daughter tightly. "I've been so worried."

"I'm alright, dad." Kacy replied. "I'm safe now."

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Brent could swear he saw Kacy's eyes flash red again and her face distort in an evil smirk while embracing her father. Apparently, Kacy noticed Brent's horrified reaction and smiled derisively at him.

"What's the matter, Brent?" Kacy asked in an unusually high-pitched voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No, there, there isn't." Harry looked at him with an inquiring expression on his face.

Brent ran outside the hospital wing out of fear. But, suddenly, he remembered what Kacy said when she woke up in a bizarre manner. 'I will regain power; _I will kill Harry Potter no matter what…._' Those words echoed throughout his mind, he felt really worried for Harry, so he went back to the Hospital wing when he was halfway to Gryffindor tower.

He listened at the Hospital wing's door and heard nothing out-of-the-ordinary. But, he wanted to be sure, so (in terror) he opened the door. There lied Harry Potter's bloodied form on the floor. Kacy was sleeping on the bed as if nothing happened.

"Mr. Potter," Brent tried to lift Harry frantically. "Mr. Potter, are you alright?"

He tried to feel a pulse, but it was such a difficult job, seeing as he can barely hear or feel anything other than his pulsating heart. Moments later, he felt a pulse. Brent was relieved to find out that Mr. Potter was alive. But nevertheless, he tried to revive him.

"What was that spell?" he tried to recall that certain spell he read somewhere. "Ah, Renervate."

Harry quickly stirred and looked up at Brent's anxious appearance.

"What happened, boy?" Harry yelled hysterically. "Tell me!"

"Sorry, I don't know what happened, Mr. Potter, sir. I just saw you lying there on the floor with blood all over you." Brent replied hastily.

Harry noticed all the blood on his front and quickly felt a searing pain on his lower-right chest. "Medicor." He pointed his wand at his chest. "He stared at his bloodstained clothes and surroundings and didn't hesitate to say; "Scourgify."

"What happened to Kacy?" Harry demanded of Brent.

"Nothing," she glanced at the girl's calm figure on the bed. "She's just there. Sir, I think she's the one who did this to you."

"No, Kacy would never hurt me." Harry reasoned out.

"But, sir, she could've been-,"

"Imperiused? Cursed? Jinxed?" Harry retorted furiously. "When she was born, I put a very powerful defensive magic or a barrier that will not allow any of those to approach my little girl. My dear boy, you must understand what kind of father I am. I'm Harry Potter, after I went through so many horrid things in my years; would you not expect me not to go to the fullest extent not to let my daughter suffer those horrible things?"

"Of course I would, sir" Harry was on the verge of tears again. He was great man, Brent thought. But he had a soft spot for his family.

"What's your name?" Harry finally said.

"I'm Brent, sir. Brent Wilhelm." Brent hurriedly replied.

"Does she trust you?"

"Yes."

"Will you protect her for me, while I'm gone?" Harry sounded stern.

"Yes, I will, sir."

"Good man." Harry smiled and turned to leave, but Brent stopped him.

"Sir, I think you must understand that Kacy, I think she's not in her right mind. She could hurt more people."

"I do not think Kacy would do that. But, in case she does, I expect you to be there for her." Harry replied with a twinkle in his magnificent emerald eyes.

The next morning, Kacy awoke and demanded to go to class. No one could prevent her doing so, because she was healed and in the right state. But still, she acted very peculiar and in an eerie sort of way that Brent did not hesitate in watching over her closely.

She was always caught smirking to herself and answering questions very audaciously. Something about her is a tad bit wrong. Months passed and her hair became unusually darker and sleeker. Numerous times, Brent caught glimpses of Kacy's eyes flashing red.

Although in other occasions, Kacy was perfectly fine, she acted normally, but she was always pale as she did so.

"Brent," Kacy whispered hoarsely, as if she didn't have any voice. "Would you mind if I stayed with you this Christmas?"

"Of course not," replied Brent, thinking about Kacy's father. "But what about Mr. Potter and the Weasleys?"

"Dad's not going to be home. He told me so in his last letter, and the Weasleys, well, let's just say they're scattered all over the world in this kind of occasion." Kacy smiled bleakly and returned to drinking her tea. She was always getting sick when she returned to her normal state. It was always as if she was really tired.

"Okay, I'll fix it up with mum and dad. They'll be glad to have you over."

"Thanks, Brent. You're really kind." Kacy replied and smiled bleakly once again.

Brent never knew what was happening to Kacy, but whatever it was, it's making Kacy suffer, and Brent never felt this sorry for her.


	10. An Enchanted Muggle Christmas

**A/n: **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! If you're reading this right now, it means you're officially a Sealed Lips fanatic!! We're on chapter 1 and you're still reading, I'm flattered!! Thanks for supporting this story, please leave reviews and if you have other suggestions or inquiries, please don't hesitate to email me at Enjoy! **

* * *

**

**An Enchanted Muggle Christmas**

Kacy wrote a letter to her dad saying that she will spend her Christmas with the Wilhelms. Brent kept talking about what it'll be like when they arrived at their house, and constantly reminding Kacy what his parents are like.

"… and then dad tells these really funny stories about Auntie Hatchet always tripping over her cats and running to a hospital 2 km. away from her house saying she broke her leg." Brent narrated while guffawing heartily.

"That's nice." Kacy replied unenthusiastically. "My dad had a muggle aunt he once blew up because she irritated him a lot."

"Haha, I can't do that to auntie Hatchet, even though she can get pretty unpleasant at times."

"You're really lucky to have a complete family you know," Kacy muttered miserably. "I remember when I was just a kid, and dad always went to work; I felt really alone, with just my doll to talk to."

"Your dad left you home alone?" Brent asked curiously.

"No, uncle Ron would always come by to help me do the housework and make me meals and tuck me to bed, dad was always busy at work, but he still finds time to do those things with me, uncle Ron does it more often than him, though."

"Seems to me, you didn't have such a happy childhood." Brent wondered out loud.

"Yeah it was pretty dull, really." Kacy replied. "I knew my dad loved me, but he was always preoccupied about his work. And he was rather obsessed into persecuting dark wizards."

"I know what you mean." Said Brent thinking of Mr. Potter's anxious voice when he found out about Kacy being possessed.

Two days later, Kacy and Brent found themselves riding the Hogwarts Express to King's Cross to meet with Brent's parents. As soon as they got down from the train they saw a raven haired woman and a blonde man waving at them.

"My parents." Said Brent timidly.

"Oh," Kacy said politely. "Your mom looks pretty."

They walked towards the waving couple. The woman quickly flung herself to her son and kissed him on the cheek. Brent flushed, looking at Kacy.

"Oh, I missed you so." Brent's mom whispered gently while embracing her son.

"Mom, I missed you too." Brent responded lowering his voice. "But I brought a friend, please…."

"Yes Emily, it'll be too embarrassing for your son." Said Mr. Wilhelm jokingly.

"Sorry you had to witness that, dear." Mrs. Wilhelm squealed excitedly. "My, my, you're a very pretty child."

"Er-thanks Mrs. Wilhelm." Kacy replied bashfully.

"There's no need to be shy, child," Mr. Wilhelm insisted. "You are quite welcome to our family."

"Yes, he's absolutely right." Mrs. Wilhelm interjected. "You're spending Christmas with us, dear, so loosen up a notch."

"Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Wilhelm. I promise you that I will do my best not to be a big burden to you all." Kacy answered politely. "You're kind enough to have me for Christmas."

"Don't worry about that, dear. I assure you, you wouldn't be a burden at all." Mrs. Wilhelm told her sweetly with a glint in her eyes.

Once they arrived at the Wilhelms' house (or rather; mansion, by the looks of it) Kacy was astonished to find a palace-like mansion in front of her.

"Gosh Mrs. Wilhelm, your house sure is beautiful." Kacy squealed excitedly. "Are you sure that I'd be staying there?"

Mr. and Mrs. Wilhelm chuckled brightly. "Of course, you'll stay here as long as you like. You can even visit during summer vacation."

Brent was real glad to see Kacy get along well with his parents and the fact that she was smiling during her normal state. He was sure she would be too cheerful to even think about pain. Their house, even though not magical, was really enchanting, and full of stuff you can do.

"Kacy, you want to play with me with my Playstation2?" Brent inquired brightly.

"A muggle contraption?" Kacy shot back at him.

"Yeah, it's really fun to play-,"

"Certainly! Let's play the Sims Makin' Magic!! I love that game!" Kacy replied frenziedly, running into the house.

"Wait, how did you-," Brent breathed animatedly before following Kacy in the house.

"You know Dan, I think this'll be a really fun Christmas." Mrs. Wilhelm decided eagerly.

"Or in their words, an Enchanted Muggle Christmas."


End file.
